Der Norden vergisst nicht (Episode)
"Der Norden vergisst nicht" ist die erste Episode der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die elfte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alan Taylor. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 1. April 2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 23. Mai 2012 auf Sky. Inhalt Während Robb Stark und seine nordische Armee den Krieg gegen die Lennisters fortsetzen, kommt Tyrion Lennister als neue Hand des Königs in Königsmund an, um König Joffrey zu beraten und die Exzesse des jungen Königs zu mäßigen. Auf der Insel Drachenstein plant Stannis Baratheon eine Invasion, um sein Recht auf den Thron seines verstorbenen Bruders einzufordern und verbündet sich mit der feurigen Melisandre, einer geheimnisvollen Priesterin des Feuergottes. Auf der anderen Seite des Meeres befinden sich Daenerys Targaryen, ihre drei jungen Drachen und ihre Gefolgsleute auf einer beschwerlichen Reise durch die Rote Wüste auf der Suche nach Verbündeten schickt. Im Norden herrscht Bran Stark über das heruntergekommene Winterfell, während Jon Schnee und die Nachtwache außerhalb der Mauer bei einem Einsiedler Unterschlupf finden. :Text: RTL II Handlung thumb|left|220px|Joffrey feiert seinen Namenstag. Anlässlich seines Namenstages veranstaltet König Joffrey auf den Mauern von Königsmund grausame Schwertkämpfe, bei denen sich der Bluthund als deutlich überlegener Gegner präsentiert. Sansa nimmt als Joffreys Gemahlin daran teil, verfolgt das blutige Schauspiel aber teilnahmslos und stimmt Joffrey in jedem seiner Worte zu. Als Ser Dontos Hollard verspätet und betrunken zu seinem Kampf gegen Ser Lothor Brune eintrifft befiehlt Joffrey seinen Wachen, ihn mit Gewalt zum weiter trinken zu zwingen. Sansa widerspricht ihrem Gemahl und erinnert ihn daran, dass es Unglück bringt einen Mann am eigenen Namestag zu töten. Sandor Clegane stimmt ihr zu und Joffrey lässt sich von Sansa überzeugen, Ser Dontos als Hofnarren zu berufen, statt ihm einen schnellen Tod zu gewähren. thumb|220px|Sansa, eine Geisel der Lennisters. Nach langer Reise trifft nun auch Tyrion, begleitet von Bronn, Soldaten der Lennisters und Stammeskriegern ein und erfreut sich, ganz zum Missfallen seines Neffens, bester Gesundheit. Er spricht Sansa sein Beileid zum Verlust ihres Vater aus, dessen Hinrichtung Joffrey immer noch gutheißt. Sansa stimmt ihm notgedrungen und emotionslos zu und versichert Tyrion ihre Treue zum König. Tyrion versteht ihre Äußerung und verlässt die Feier, ohne seinen Neffen zu sagen, warum er in die Hauptstadt gekommen ist. thumb|left|220px|Tyrion u. Cersei werden herrschen. Er macht sich auf dem Weg zum kleinen Rat, dessen Leitung Cersei führt. Dabei wird vom Großmaester Pycelle bekanntgegeben, dass der Sommer offiziell für beendet erklärt wurde, einen der längsten Sommer in der Geschichte. Außerdem ist die Stadt völlig überfüllt mit Bauern, die wegen des Krieges ihr Land verlassen haben, um in der Stadt Schutz zu suchen. Cersei befiehlt der Lord Janos Slynt die Tore zu schließen und zukünftig keine Flüchtlinge mehr hineinzulassen. Tyrion trifft ein und offenbart den Anwesenden, dass er zukünftig in Vertretung seines Vaters, als Hand des Königs agieren wird. Die Königin beendet kurzerhand und lauthals die Sitzung und spricht mit ihrem Bruder unter vier Augen, der ihr eine Mitschuld an der Hinrichtung von Ned Stark gibt. Außerdem muss sie ihm gestehen, Arya verloren zu haben. Tyrion ist entrüstet über ihre Unfähigkeit und erklärt ihr, dass die Lennisters den Krieg verlieren. thumb|220px|Bran, der neue Lord von Winterfell. Derweil bringen in Winterfell die Vasallen des Hauses Stark, den gegenwärtigen Lord von Winterfell, Bran und seinem Berater Maester Luwin ihre Klagen vor. Aufgrund von Robbs Rebellion wurden alle Männer zu den Waffen gerufen, weswegen die Arbeit zum Erliegen gekommen ist. Bran erinnert seinen Vasallen daran, dass "König" Robb der Krieg durch die Lennisters aufgezwungen wurde und ihm seine Vasallen die Treue geschworen haben. Um die Situation zu beruhigen und den lästigen Bittsteller endlich los zu werden, sicherte ihm Luwin einige Arbeitskräfte zu. thumb|left|220px|Osha erzählt Bran von Drachen. In der darauffolgenden Nacht träumt Bran davon, durch die Wälder zu laufen bis er an einem Teich zum Stehen kommt. Bei dem Blick in das Wasser sieht er nicht sich, sondern das Gesicht seines Schattenwolfes. Am nächsten Morgen begibt er sich mit Hodor und Osha in den Wald an die Stelle, die er im Traum gesehen hat. Osha fragt ihn, ob seine Träume ihn verfolgen, aber Bran behauptet keine Träume zu haben. Am Himmel erblicken sie einen roten Kometen und sprechen über dessen unheilige Bedeutung. Osha erwähnt, dass Sterne nicht für Menschen vom Himmel fallen und es ein deutliches Zeichen für Drachen ist. Bran glaubt ihr nicht, weil diese bereits seit Jahrhunderten ausgestorben sind. ---- thumb|220px Auch auf dem Kontinent Essos ist der Komet zu sehen, jedoch sind Daenerys und ihr Gefolge zu erschöpft, um ihn zu bemerken. Langsam bewegt sich das heruntergekommene Khalasar durch die rote Wüste. Daenerys versucht einem ihrer Drachen mit Fleisch zu füttern, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Plötzlich bricht ihr weißer Schimmel an der Spitze der Karawane zusammen, ein Hochzeitsgeschenk, das ihr einst ihr verstorbener Gemahl Khal Drogo gemacht hatte. Daenerys ist verzweifelt, erhält aber Ermutigung von Jorah Mormont, der ihr rät weiter nach Osten zu reisen. Sie entscheidet sich zu handeln und schickt ihre Blutreiter aus, ihm Südost, Nordost und Ost nach Städten und Wasser zu suchen. Einer ihrer Reiter und treuer Anhänger Rakharo verspricht, sie nicht zu enttäuschen. thumb|left|220px Die Soldaten der Nachtwache stoßen weiter in das Hinterland der großen Mauer vor. Beinahe alle Dörfer sind bereits von den Wildlingen verlassen worden, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen. Eines davon wird von einem Mann namens Craster geführt, der dort alleine mit mehreren Frauen lebt. Eddison Tollett erklärt Jon und Sam, dass es sich dabei, um seiner Töchter handelt, die er heiratet, um weitere Töchter zu bekommen, die er dann wieder heiratet. Jon fragt ihn daraufhin was mit seinen Söhnen passiert, erhält darauf aber keine Antwort. thumb|220px In Crasters Haus erhält der Lord-Kommandant Mormont von ihm wichtige Informationen über die gegenwärtige Lage hinter der Mauer. Den vermissten Benjen Stark hatte er bereits seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, dafür weiß Craster um die verlassenen Dörfer. Mance Rayder ein ehemaliger und abtrünniger Soldat der Nachtwache, der mit dem Eid brach, baut mit den Wildlingen eine eigene Armee auf und hat sich bereits zum König jenseits der Mauer erklärt. Jon unterbricht das Gespräch zwischen Mormont und Craster, der sich abfällig über sie als Südländer geäußert hatte. thumb|left|200px Trotzdem gelingt es Mormont Craster mit einem guten Wein von ihrer Mission zu überzeugen und er erlaubt den Soldaten in seinem Dorf zu bleiben, warnt sie aber gleichzeitig, sich von seinen Frauen fernzuhalten, als er sieht, wie einer der Soldaten seine Töchter beobachtet. Vor dem Haus zieht Mormont Jon für seine unüberlegten Worte zu Rechenschaft. Eindringlich macht er ihm seine Position als Kämmerer des Lord-Kommandant klar, der, wenn er eines Tages Anführer sein will, erst lernen muss zu folgen. thumb|220px Unterdessen erscheint der Komet bei Nacht über der Insel Drachenstein. Dort hält die rote Priesterin Melisandre am Strand gerade eine Zeremonie ab, in der die sieben Gottheiten von Westeros symbolisch in Form von Statuen verbrannt werden. Mit diesem Opfer wollen sie und ihre Anhänger, zu denen auch der selbsternannte König Stannis Baratheon gehört, ihre Loyalität zum Herren des Lichts bekunden. Während Melisandre die Menschen vor der nahenden Dunkelheit warnt, ergreift Maester Cressen das Wort, der sich nicht von den Göttern abgewandt hat, doch alleine der roten Priesterin nicht gewachsen ist. thumb|left|220px Sie prophezeit einen Erlöser, einen Krieger, der ein brennendes Schwert, genannt Lichtbringer, aus dem Feuer ziehen wird. Sie fordert Stannis auf, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und unter dem Jubel seiner Anhänger zieht er das Schwert aus einer der Statuen. Nachdem Stannis und sein Gefolge den Strand verlassen haben spricht Cressen mit Davos Seewert, einem Getreuen von Stannis, den er vor den Ambitionen des Königs warnt und ihn bittet ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Davos fragt ihn was die Wahrheit ist, erhält aber keine Antwort. thumb|220px In Stannis' Festung wird ein Brief von Matthos, dem Sohn von Davos, verfasst und dem König, sowie seinen engsten Beratern vorgetragen. Darin informiert Stannis alle bedeutenden Lords von Westeros, von Dorne bis zur großen Mauer, über seinen rechtmäßigen Thronanspruch und erklärt Joffrey, Tommon und Myrcella als Bastarde, die aus dem Inzest der König Cersei mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime entstanden sind. Bevor es jedoch zum Krieg kommt, schlägt Davos dem König vor, zuerst Frieden mit seinem Bruder Renly zu schließen oder wenigstens Robb Stark als VErbündeten im Kampf gegen ihren gemeinsamen Feind, die Lennisters, anzuerkennen. Melisandre bestärkt Stannis jedoch in seinem alleinigen Machtanspruch und er lehnt jede Kooperation mit Dieben seines Thrones ab. thumb|left|220px Davos beobachtet, wie der neben ihm stzende Cressen ein Mittel in seinen eigenen Becher schüttet. Danach steht der Maester auf und bekundet seine Treue zum Herren des Lichts, den Stannis den alten Göttern vorgezogen hat. Davos leiser Versuch ihn aufzuhalten, können Cressen nicht daran hindern aus dem Becher zu trinken und ihn sogleich an Melisandre weiter zu reichen. Sie nimmt lächelnd einen Schluck vom gleichen Getränk, während Cressen vor ihr zitternd und blutspuckend zusammenbricht. thumb|220px In seinem Feldlager begibt sich Rob Stark zu seinem wichtigsten Gefangen, Jaime Lennister, der in einer Zelle, hilflos an einem Pfahl gefesselt wurde und den König des Nordens verspottet. Robb hat schnell genug von Jaimes Beleidigungen, dessen peinliche Lage er gekonnt ausnutzt. Er berichtet ihm von den Raben, die Stannis Baratheon ausgeschickt hatte, um ganz Westeros, über das Inzestverhältnis der Lennisters zu informieren und das deswegen sein Vater Ned sterben musste. Unterdessen gesellt sich auch Robbs Schattenwolf zu beiden. Am Ende des Gespräches lässt er den Wolf auf Jaime los, der Zähne fletschend vor ihm stehen bleibt und dann ebenfalls verschwindet. ---- In Königsmund genießt Shae den Geruch der Stadt und ihr neues privilegiertes Leben. Sie bewohnt zusammen mit Tyrion das Zimmer der rechten des Königs, das zuvor Ned Stark gehörte. Tyrion erinnert sie daran, vorsichtig zu sein und keinem weiteren zu vertrauen, da niemand wissen darf, dass sie hier ist. Beide vergnügen sich auf dem Bett, das Tyrion, als zu unbequem empfindet und verspricht Shae einiges zu ändern, bevor sich beide küssen. Lord Baelish geht den Palasthof entlang, als er von Cersei und ihrer Wache eingeholt wird. Sie bitte Baelish um einen Gefallen. Er soll Arya ausfindig machen, weil sie einen erheblichen Wert bei Verhandlungen mit den Starks hat. Baelish schlägt vor, die Angelegenheit Lord Varys zu übertragen, falls sie ihm vertraut. Cersei lässt sich auf ein tiefergehendes Gespräch mit Kleinfinger ein. Die Königin verhöhnt ihn, aufgrund seines niederem Stand und seiner unerwiderten Liebe zu Catelyn Stark. Das nimmt Baelish zum Anlass, um auf die Zuneigung von Cersei und Jaime anzuspielen. In dem Glauben, dass Wissen Macht sei, bringt er die Königin soweit, dass sie ihren Wachen befiehlt Lord Baelish zu ergreifen und die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Kurz vor der Ausführung ändert sie jedoch ihre Meinung und lässt Kleinfinger wieder frei, um ihm danach lächelnd zu erklären, dass nur Macht wahre Macht sei. Sie verlangt, dass er als kleine Gefälligkeit, Arya ausfindig macht und lässt den fassungslosen und gedemütigten Baelish im Hof allein zurück. Unterdessen verhandelt Robb in seinem Zelt mit dem gefangenen Ser Alton Lennister. Robb bietet dessen Vettern Frieden an, wenn sie dafür seine Bedingungen erfüllen. Er verlangt die Freilassung seiner Schwestern und das die Gebeine seine Vater ausgehändigt werden, damit er in Winterfell beigesetzt werden kann, ebenso die sterblichen Überreste seiner Krieger. Akzeptabel für Alton, bis Robb seine letzte Bedingung stellt, in der er die Unabhängigkeit des Nordens vom Eisernen Thron fordert und die Anerkennung seines Königreiches auf alle Zeit. Sollte Cersei und Joffrey darauf eingehen, verspricht Robb den beiden Frieden, falls nicht droht er mit Krieg und unzähligen toten Lennisters. Nach der Besprechung spricht Theon unter vier Augen mit Robb und erklärt, dass die Lennisters sein Angebot ablehnen werden, wovon Robb bereits überzeugt ist. Theon prophezeit ihm einen langen Krieg, solange er nicht Königsmund erobert. Er rät ihm die Stadt mit Schiffen anzugreifen, Schiffe die sich im Besitz von Theons Vater befinden. Robb ist misstrauisch, aufgrund der kriegerischen Vergangenheit, doch Theon glaubt, dass er, als einziger lebender Sohn, seinen Vater überzeugen kann. Theon versicherte seine Treue zum Hause Stark und das er Ned Stark genauso rächen will, wie Robb. Einige Zeit später berichtet Robb seiner Mutter von Theons Plan, den er ernsthaft in Betracht zieht. Catelyn ist zornig, da sie Theons Vater, Balon Graufreud nicht traut, gegen den Ned und Robert einst Krieg führten. Er erklärt seiner Mutter die ausweglose Situation, weil er Jaime nicht gegen zwei Mädchen austauschen kann, ohne einen Aufstand seiner Lords zu fürchten. Er muss Catelyn lautstark klar machen, dass sie nicht nur wegen Sansa und Arya Krieg führen. Statt nach Norden zu ihren verbliebenen Kindern zurückzukehren, verlangt Robb von ihr, Richtung Süden zu reiten, um dort mit Renly Baratheon zu verhandeln. Catelyn ist fassungslos, jedoch ist sie die einzige, der Robb vertrauen kann. Er überzeugt sie von dem Vorhaben, indem er ein rasches Kriegsende verspricht, falls Renly sich ihnen anschließt. Den Thronsaal von Königsmund lässt Joffrey neu gestalten, als seine Mutter den Saal betritt und nachdem Sinn der Baumaßnahmen fragt. Der König will dem Raum ein angemessenes Aussehen verleihen, ähnlich dem Eisernen Thron der Targaryens. Cersei lenkt die Unterhaltung auf die vermisste Arya Stark und rät Joffrey das Heer einzusetzen, um sie zu finden. Joffrey ist starrsinnig und glaubt weder an die Überlegenheit des Feindes noch daran Jaime zu befreien. Stattdessen will Joffrey von seiner Mutter wissen, ob die Gerüchte über sie und Jaime wahr sind, aber Cersei gibt vor nicht daran zu glauben. Anschließend fragt ihr Sohn nach den Bastarden, die Robert gezeugt haben könnte, nachdem er Cerseis überdrüssig wurde. Sie gibt Joffrey eine Ohrfeige, was eigentlich mit dem Tode bestraft wird und er warnt sie, dass nie wieder zu tun. In einem von Lord Baelishs Bordellen ist Ros inzwischen zur Vorsteherin aufgestiegenen und zeigt einem neuen Freudenmädchen namens Daisy die Räumlichkeiten, in denen sie zukünftig arbeiten wird. Mehrere Soldaten der Stadtwachen, angeführt von Lord Slynt erreichen das Bordell, jedoch nicht wie von Ros erwartet zum Vergnügen. Die Wachen zerren einen Mann in den Raum, der das Baby von Mhaegen als König Roberts Bastard identifiziert. Slynt ordnet seine Ermordung an, führt den Befehl dann aber selbst aus, als einer seiner Soldaten sich zögert. Überall in Königsmund finden weitere Säuberungen statt. Die Stadtwache stürmt einfache Behausungen, um die darin lebenden Bastarde von König Robert, egal ob Erwachsener oder Kleinkind zu ermorden, einige von ihnen sogar auf offener Straße. Zuletzt sucht Slynt die Schmiede auf, in der Gendry gelernt hatte und in der sein Meister gerade verhört wird. Sein Gesicht wird dabei über glühende Kohlen gehalten. Der Schmied offenbart unter Schmerzen und voller Angst den Namen seines Lehrlings Gendry, der sich auf dem Weg zur großen Mauer befindet, um ein Soldat der Nachtwache zu werden. Sie können ihn an dem Helm erkennen, der wie ein Stierkopf aussieht. Anmerkungen Titel * Der Titel dieser Epsiode, "Der Norden vergisst nicht" (Original "The North Remembers"), bezieht sich auf die Rebellion des Nordens unter ihrem neuen König Robb Stark, als direkte Reaktion auf die Hinrichtung seines Vaters, Eddard Stark. Der Ausdruck ist zudem im Roman verbreitet und ist in dem Zusammenhang als Drohungen zu verstehen, dass die Menschen des Nordens kommen werden, um die Lennisters und ihre Vasallen, für deren Gräueltaten zu bestrafen. Roman * In der Romanvorlage existiert keine Figur namens Alton Lennister. Dort war es Cleos Frey, der Cousin von Jaime Lennister (Sohn von Tywins Schwester), der nach Königsmund geschickt wurde, um Robbs Bedingungen zu überbringen. * Im Roman wurde nur ein einziger von Roberts Bastarden, auf Befehl von Königin Cersei ermordet - das Kleinkind Barra. Sie wurde nicht von Janos Slynt getötet, sondern von Allar Deem, einem einfachen Soldaten der Stadtwache, der auch Barras Mutter tötete, als diese versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. * In den Romanen handelt es sich bei Daenerys' Blutreiterin, um die Dothraki Krieger Jhogo, Aggo und Rakharo. In der Serie wird allerdings einer von ihnen Kovarro genannt, statt Jhogo. * Davos Seewert wurden im Roman die linken Finger abgetrennt, als Bestrafung für seine zurückliegenden Verbrechen. In der Serie ist es seine rechte Hand, weil der Schauspieler Liam Cunningham Linkshänder ist. * Im Roman kommt es zu keiner direkten Unterredung zwischen Robb Stark und Jaime Lennister, wie in der Serie dargestellt. Im Buch ist Jaime zudem ein Gefangener in dem vom Haus Tully beherrschten Schnellwasser („Riverrun“ im Original). * Petyr Baelish konfrontierte Cersei im Buch nie direkt mit den Anschuldigungen bezüglich des Inzests. * Im Roman ist Daenerys' Stute nicht in der roten Wüste gestorben. Produktion * Während der Szene am Strand, als die Statuen der alten Götter verbrannt werden, sieht man Selyse Baratheon (Stannis' Frau) in der Menge stehen. Sie wird von Sarah Mac Keever gespielt, jedoch ohne Text, oder einer Erwähnung im Abspann. * Carice van Houten sollte bereits in der ersten Staffel für eine andere Rolle vorsprechen. Aufgrund eines Terminkonflikts konnte sie nicht daran teilnehmen, wurde aber darum gebeten, im Falle einer möglichen zweiten Staffel erneut vorzusprechen. Sie erhielt schließlich die Zusage für die Rolle der Melisandre. Charaktere Ersterscheinung * König Stannis Baratheon * Königin Selyse Baratheon * Melisandre * Ser Davos Seewert * Maester Cressen * Matthos Seewert * Ser Alton Lannister * Ser Dontos Hollard * Lothor Brune * Eddison Tollett * Craster * Gilly * Kovarro * Aggo * Daisy * Septa Eglantine * Lord Portan Verstorben * Maester Cressen * Barra Besetzung Bemerkung * John Bradley, James Cosmo, Jerome Flynn, Conleth Hill und Sibel Kekilli gehören zur Hauptbesetzung der zweiten Staffel und werden namentlich im Vorspann genannt. Alle fünf Darsteller traten in der ersten Staffel in wiederkehrenden Rollen auf. * Neue Mitglieder der Hauptbesetzung sind Liam Cunningham, Stephen Dillane und Carice van Houten, die ebenfalls in der Eröffnungssequenz genannt werden. * Die zur Hauptbesetzung gehörenden Charles Dance (Tywin Lannister) und Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell) werden nicht genannt und treten auch nicht in dieser Folge auf. Hauptbesetzung * Peter Dinklage ... Tyrion Lannister * Lena Headey ... Cersei Lannister * Nikolaj Coster Waldau ... Ser Jaime Lannister * Michelle Fairley ... Catelyn Stark * Emilia Clarke ... Daenerys Targaryen * Aidan Gillen ... Petyr Baelish * Iain Glen ... Ser Jorah Mormont * Kit Harington ... Jon Snow * Liam Cunningham ... Ser Davos Seaworth * Isaac Hempstead-Wright ... Brandon Stark * Richard Madden ... Robb Stark * Sophie Turner ... Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams ... Arya Stark * Alfie Allen ... Theon Greyjoy * John Bradley ... Samwell Tarly * Jack Gleeson ... Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann ... Sandor Clegane * Stephen Dillane ... Stannis Baratheon * Carice van Houten ... Melisandre * James Cosmo ... Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont * Jerome Flynn ... Bronn * Conleth Hill ... Lord Varys * Sibel Kekilli ... Shae Nebenbesetzung * Donald Sumpter ... Maester Luwin * Ron Donachie ... Ser Rodrik Cassel * Julian Glover ... Großmaester Pycelle * Robert Pugh ... Craster * Natalia Tena ... Osha * Mark Stanley ... Grenn * Ben Crompton ... Eddison Tollett * Joseph Dempsie ... Gendry * Ben Hawkey ... Heiße Pastete * Eros Vlahos ... Lommy Greenhands * Roxanne McKee ... Doreah * Amrita Acharia ... Irri * Elyes Gabel ... Rakharo * Steven Cole ... Kovarro * Kristian Nairn ... Hodor * Esmé Bianco ... Ros * Dominic Carter ... Janos Slynt * Kerr Logan ... Matthos Seaworth * Tony Way ... Ser Dontos Hollard * Hannah Murray ... Gilly * Karl Davies ... Ser Alton Lannister * Ian Beattie ... Ser Meryn Trant * Sahara Knite ... Armeca * Maisie Dee ... Daisy * Callum Wharry ... Tommen Baratheon * Aimee Richardson ... Myrcella Baratheon Gastbesetzung * Oliver Ford Davies ... Maester Cressen * Pat Mooney ... Lord des Nordens * Antonia Christophers ... Mhaegen * Andrew Wilde ... Tobho Mott * Natalie Lee ... Unbekannt * Gordon Fulton ... Lord Portan * Marko Cindric ... Melee Herald * Josephine Gillan ... Prostituierte * Dennis Stokes ... Prostituierter Nicht erwähnt * Dennis McKeever ... Othell Yarwyck * Tobias Winter ... Timett * Sarah MacKeever ... Selyse Baratheon * Unbekannt ... Lothor Brune * Unbekannt ... Aggo * Unbekannt ... Barra Galerie Bilder 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (1).jpg 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (2).jpg 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (3).jpg 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (4).jpg 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (5).jpg 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (6).jpg 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (7).jpg 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (8).jpg 201TheNorthRemembersStill- (9).jpg Videos Datei:GoT 2x01 - Tyrion and Cersei Scene|Tyrion und Cersei. Datei:GoT 2x01 - Daenerys in the Red Waste with dragons|Daenerys in der Wüste. Datei:GoT 2x01 - Cersei slaps Joffrey Scene|Cersei und Joffrey. Zitate :Tyrion Lannister: Du liebst deine Kinder. Das allein spricht für dich, das und deine Wangenknochen. :Tyrion Lannister: Die Starks lieben ihre Kinder auch. Und wir haben zwei von ihnen. :Cersei Lannister: Eins. :Tyrion Lannister: Eins? :Cersei Lannister: Arya, das kleine Miststück, ist verschwunden. :Tyrion Lannister: Verschwunden? Hat sie sich in Luft aufgelöst? Wir hatten drei Starks als Geiseln. Einen machst du ein Kopf kürzer und einen lässt du entkommen. Vater wird rasend vor Wut. Es muss schwer sein für dich, das enttäuschend Kind zu sein. :Daenerys Targaryen: Und es gibt sicher keinen anderen Weg? :Ser Jorah Mormont: Wenn wir nach Süden gehen ins Land der Lhazareen, werden uns die Lämmer-Menschen töten und eure Drachen stehlen. Im Westen bei Dothrakischen Meer wird das erst beste Khalasar uns umbringen und eure Drachen stehlen. :Daenerys Targaryen: Niemand stiehlt meine Drachen. :Jeor Mormont: Willst du eines Tages Anführer sein? Dann lerne gefälligst zu folgen. :Melisandre: Herr des Lichts, komm zu uns in unserer Finsternis. Wir opfern dir diese falschen Götter. Nimm sie und lasse dein Licht über uns leuchten, denn die Nacht ist Dunkel und voller Schrecken. Nachdem langen Sommer wird Finsternis die Welt schwer bedrücken. Sterne werden bluten. Der kalte Odem des Winters lässt die Meere gefrieren... und die Toten werden im Norden auferstehen. :Stannis Baratheon: Joffrey, Renly, Robb Stark alles Diebe, sie beugen das Knie oder wir vernichten sie. :Jaime Lannister: Der König des Nordens. Ich rechne immer damit, dass ihr mich in der ein oder anderen Burg zur sicheren Verwahrung zurücklasst, ihr aber schleppt mich von Lager zu Lager mit. Habt ihr gefallen an mir gefunden, Stark? Ist es das? Ich seh euch nie mit einer Frau. :Robb Stark: Wenn ich euch bei einem meiner Vasallen belasse, erfährt das euer Vater binnen weniger vierzehn Tagen. Mein Vasall bekäme dann einen Raben mit folgender Nachricht, "Lasst meinen Sohn frei, dann werdet ihr reicher als je erträumt. Weigert ihr euch so wird euer Haus dem Erdboden gleich gemacht." :Jaime Lannister: Ihr vertraut nicht auf die Treue dieser Männer, die euch in den Kampf folgen? :Robb Stark: Ich vertraue ihnen mein Leben an, eures allerdings nicht. en:The North Remembers Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2